Possibility
by Umiki
Summary: She defeated Chaos and ended the Senshi Wars, with her actions afterwards leading to the changes in the course of the future. But it was on the planet Gaia where she learned of a whole new side to herself and humanity.


Umiki (waves tiredly to audience): hello everyone, Umiki here. Been a while since my last update.

Shadow of Umiki (pops up from the ground): That's an understatement.

Umiki (turns to Shadow, annoyance drenched all over face): Give me a break already, I have enough problems as is with you whispering ideas for fics in my head almost every waking moment. (Turns to audience) This is my Shadow (Shadow waves with a cruel and mischievous smile) who until recently I was able to keep under control. Don't worry, this is one of the few times I will not try to hold her back from speaking her mind to both myself and any who become unfortunate enough to meet her.

Shadow (grins eerily): You like it and you know it. Just because you had _college_ and _work_ does not mean one should ignore their creative spirit! I mean look at this baby! (Points to the story below them) It took me a lot of effort to get you to just listen to me and it paid off. Sure it took you three hours to get it onto print and made you lose some of your other ideas but it worked well for something as straight-forward as this!

Umiki (sighs): Whatever. Look if you're here then help out with the legal stuff. I'm tired and I'm going to bed. (leaves)

Shadow (stares for a moment with crickets chirping everywhere before maniacal laughing, hell-fire background, and dooms-day music pops up) :HAHAHA You heard her folks! The characters in this fic all belong to their specific owners, who unfortunately are not my-delectable, genius self or my ruffled-puppy of Umi-chan! (swords fly past Shadow's face from off stage, insert sweatdrop)

Right, on with the show!

Possibility

By

Umiki

\/\///\/Somewhere in the Shinra Basement\\//\\/

Within the containment cells of the Science Department, it was common to hear all sorts of sounds coming from within them. A specimen that had originally been human in one cell could be whimpering while his next door neighbor could be screaming and the specimen after that could be laughing like a lunatic. Because of the commonality of this background noise, it had become disturbingly easy for some of the still sane specimens to detect noise not pertaining to vocalization.

One such noise was the approach of the food cart used to hand out only to the most submissive of specimens. The cart stopped in front of cell S23T60A16 at the very end of the cell hallway and after the scientist swiped his card and had his hand print verified the door opened with a click.

"Usagi, your food is here."

The specimen curled up on the carpeted floor didn't move but the scientist did see her ears twitch at the sound of his voice. Bringing the tray of food in he set it down on the bed stand. "You best eat something soon Usagi, Dr. Hojo intends to test out the effects of your latest growth tomorrow." The nameless scientist then left without another word, leaving the girl by herself again.

Usagi laid on the floor continuing to stare at nothing, ignoring the smell of food coming to her. She didn't want to move, to think, to _feel_ but she did. Oh by the Kami she did. The pain was the only thing that continued to dangle her reality in front of her, the sliver of hope that this whole thing was just a bad dream and not some sick twisted fate brought on by her crash landing on a planet that was going to be more dead than alive.

Her ears twitched again as the sound of footsteps passed by her cell and quickly faded away. Usagi wanted to snort at how ironic her situation was, but was not willing to risk any more damage to any more of her cells. To think her, Tsukino Usagi the Sera Senshi of Earth's moon and the Protector of Justice, would be meticulously destroyed till only her core was left and sewed back together by a human that should have joined Nega for all intent and purpose. Not even Dr. Tomo, who had allowed himself to be possessed by one of the Pharaoh 90's minions to gain the power to save his daughter, had been as sadistically methodical as the human who ruled Shinra's Science Department.

This time she couldn't stop the snort and regretted it instantly when hot stabbing pain rushed through her body. After a few minutes it stopped and Usagi was able to return to her musings of the past.

She had just finished her battle against Chaos and had been able to separate her senshi's star seeds from her body just in time to stop the fusion process that would have transformed her into Cosmos. However, the energy necessary to pull it all off had caused the Cauldron to shake with stress and possibly could have been permanently damaged had it not gathered the collective consciousness within its bowels and launched her out of Zero Center Star. She wandered aimlessly in space for an unknown time, without any chance of calling any of her senshi to her due to them still recovering their bodies and healing from the experience of losing their seeds.

Before she knew it she had floated too close to a planet that she could feel crying out in agony as her own children killed her. The Planet must have felt her passing and snatched and dragged her into its atmosphere. That was when everything truly went downhill.

She had landed not far from a location known as the Northern Crater, the spot where an unwanted alien had landed and tried to destroy the Planet from. She had been too weak to do anything but watch as a group from a small weapons company had come to see for themselves what had happened and immediately tried to capture her. It had taken an entire week of running and dodging them before they cornered her. The Planet, most likely desperate to save the first senshi to ever walk its soils since creation, had encased her in a cocoon of what she know knew to be Lifestream. It had tried to drag her into the Lifestream but at the last second a man she remembered being called Turk had taken her from the Lifestream and managed to capture her. She fell unconscious afterward.

When she woke up she was tied to a chair and the same man, Turk, had come to interrogate her. She knew she had earned his respect after an entire three days of no food, sleep, and constant physical and mental torture. The only time she had ever answered his questions was when he had asked her for a name and she shut up after that. Or at least that was what she thought he had asked her anyway, she couldn't understand the language at the time.

This would continue for days before the leader of the weapons company himself had come before her, and boy had she been shocked to see a man in his early twenties, and ordered her to be put in a comfortable room. It had been quite nice, and no one bothered her for months before she was called upon again. She should have known to do something to at least kill herself then when she felt something off, because after that day she had become the company's permanent 'guest'.

They first put a strange device on her throat that jabbed small needles into her throat and after some time she realized that she could understand them and they her. It didn't take long for them to start using her in experiments. The very first thing they tested was a new and untested truth serum. It worked better than expected.

By the end of the day they knew everything there was to know about her. From her age to her family to her double-life as a senshi. That one in particular had taken five hours and a second injection to explain in detail what a senshi was, the rules that they had to live by, and what sort of abilities were common to all senshi. She had been returned to her room exhausted and mentally drained, but nothing could have been worse than the betrayal she felt in breaking the senshi's code. She had told them **everything** when it was forbidden to do so for multiple reasons.

She learned later that the president had been intrigued by the abilities of the senshi and had wanted to see if something similar could be made to add to his company's arsenal. He had ordered every scientist that had experience in energy and magics be brought to his company. The scientists failed in trying to create their own senshi (unsurprisingly) but they had discovered how to manipulate the mako in the Planet to an alarming degree.

Before she knew it, twenty years had gone by with not a day on her. She remained as young as she had when she came to the Planet. The president, whom only she had ever called him by name without his title, Shinra had grown into a powerful man, transforming his weapons company into an electric company that was becoming the main source of energy to the people of Gaia.

For a minute in time she had wondered if he would become a good person but destroyed the thought immediately afterward.

She had become the main test subject for the upcomings of this planet's genetic revolution, but Shinra always made sure she was well taken care of. He was too scarred of her to try and do anything overboard, and she knew that she could not leave the company without the public making a fit.

Usagi at one point wondered if Mrs. Shinra had any idea that a literal alien was treated with more care than the wife of Shinra herself. That had given her a good laugh.

Turk, the man who she had come to like even with their……unbecoming first conversations, had died in the line of duty, aka during an assassination attempt on Shinra. She had asked Shinra if she could have his ashes placed in an urn for her to keep, "It is customary for deceased to be kept close to a friend or family after death." She had told him, knowing full well the President didn't know she was lying to his face. He didn't ask her anything about it afterwards, but she got to keep his ashes all the same. She had pointedly ignored the fact that Turk was not even his name nor codename, so even with his ashes it would have not made much of a difference for his soul.

Another twelve years had rolled by and Shinra was now in his fifties when she learned of the new specimen called JENOVA and the projects used to recreate the Cetra. She had politely asked Shinra if she could interact with the children considering they were similar to her in the aspect of being part of something from a different planet.

Shinra gave her complete permission and authority to do as she wished so long as their progress was not stopped. He really didn't want to anger her, because she knew she had become the president's only 'boogie-man', for one reason or another. He was more afraid of her then even the prospect of losing a lot of money.

She had all the children brought together early on and upon seeing them immediately fussed over them as if _she_ was their mother. She didn't stop the experiments, and she told them point one that she had her own to live through but if they wished it she would be there to give them any support they needed.

Genesis came to adore her more than his biological mother and called her 'kaa-san', always wanting her attention. Angeal treated her with respect and would come to her often when he wanted to talk about her concept of justice, something she had come to treasure after a three-decade stay on a planet where justice equaled money. Sephiroth was the one she worried over the most and would often drag him out of his studies to play games with her and the boys. She always made sure to play games that could be passed as training so to keep the slimy creature known as Hojo off her back.

She was sure that the only times Sephiroth ever gave something resembling a smile was when all four were playing together.

They all slept in the same room and she would often tell them of her adventures as bed-time stories, something she knew was being recorded. One time Professor Gast had passed by her in the hallways and had asked her if she was telling them in full detail or if it was just fiction. She had grinned at him and told him to believe whatever he wished.

When they had all reached the age of ten she gave them presents that she had personally designed to suit their specific owner. It had been hell teleporting and forging the items without the crystal into the laboratory and she had to weasel Hojo into accepting, very _nicely_ mind you, but it was worth it as she watched them assess their presents. Genesis had gotten a book on a very popular play called _Loveless_ which he treated like a Christian would their Bible and a rapier that could cast a specific magic, Angeal had received a **huge** buster sword that she knew he had taken a fancy to and three Banora apples, and Sephiroth had received a leather coat that he would come to wear every day when he grew up and the sword Masamune.

Usagi smiled at the memory of those days. Even though they were nothing but experiments and monsters to the rest of the world, they were family and were happy with what they had. She was their mother and they her sons. Though it had been a shock one day for her to just wake up and realize that even though Chibi-Usa was her future biological daughter, she had never actually felt for the child what she felt for the boys. It was a sad thing that a mother loved other children more than her own offspring.

Usagi's next memory made her frown miserably.

Gast and the last living Cetra, who she knew had been lovers, ran away to try and escape from Shinra's madness. Hojo was given full power and very soon Usagi could only shed silent tears as the boys she had practically raised as her own be taken away from her.

But not before tearing half the laboratories in the Science Department to bits when they first tried it of course.

Hojo pulled **a lot** of strings to get Shinra to let her be his personal test subject and before she knew it she was being injected with who-knows-what on a bi-daily basis. This went on for many years and before she realized it she heard that her boys had become Generals of SOLDIER and were now in their twenties.

The Turks, who she had always kept good relations with after her friendship with Turk stared, would bring her news of the outside world and what was happening to her sons. She really did not know how they did it, but as a personal favor to her they were able to give her her compact back.

She gave them a light show they would never forget. Her compact vanished to reveal her crystal and once it had bloomed into its flower form she used its power to create three bracelets. They were simple and plain, thin platinum bands with the Cosmos crest painted on and the Japanese kanji for son carved in the center of the crest.

"Do me this last favor Stotic, and make sure they get these. Make sure they know that this symbol means 'son'."

Stotic, or Tseng as she learned, had given her gifts to them. She smiled when Baldy informed her that he had even seen Sephiroth wearing one, even though it was covered by his gloves.

She had been delighted to find out that Angeal had taken on an apprentice and after watching a copy of one of their training sessions she nearly squealed when she saw how adorable her son's new 'puppy' was. She had made sure that during one of their training sessions a Banora apple teleported over the puppy's head and thumped him in the head. The looks of confusion on the puppy's face and the mix of exasperation and warmth in Angeal's eyes had made her fall out of her chair.

Some more years went by when she felt something had changed. The aura of the building had taken on a taint of _madness_ and _decay_ that she could feel coming from one of her sons. Using her crystal, she had been horrified to find Genesis had been degrading on the cellular level. Due to her condition at the time she could only watch when Genesis had gone mad, Angeal falling soon after and Sephiroth began breaking.

She would not stand for it.

Ignoring the dangers of forcefully putting her body in a coma, she sent her spirit out in search of her sons and thanks to the bracelets it was only a matter of teleporting to the spot. She watched as Genesis threatened the scientists and unable to take it anymore she walked behind Genesis and encircled him exactly how she used to when he was younger.

He had frozen in mid speech. Taking this as a good sign she sang her favorite song from the Lord of the Rings trilogy she and the others had watched back on Earth before the whole mess with Chaos. Something she had sung to all three of them many times when they were younger.

"Et Earello Endorenna utulien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta."

Every person who ever heard me sing the song froze, those hearing me for the first time looked around in every direction looking for me and Genesis began to shake, all anger and madness forgotten. "Kaa-san?" he breathed tentatively, as if speaking would make me disappear. My poor lonely boy.

"Don't leave us behind. Don't walk that path Genesis. We still love you." Forcing more of my power to react, I could feel my spirit take on a visible form almost caporal even. I let him go and watched as he turned to stare at me. I saw anger flash through his eyes when he saw my spirit's state which I knew was not pretty after all the experimentations done to my body. I took his face in my hands and looked at him with the same motherly adoration and love that Genesis had always devoured back in the labs. But I knew he could also see my sadness.

"Don't go there Genesis, please don't go. Don't let your soul be taken away by Gaia. I can barely see you anymore." At that moment I had not realized I was speaking in my native language and so none of them could understand me.

I felt a flash of pain and with a cry of agony I was retched from my son with tears flowing down my face. "_GENESIS_!!" My spirit at that moment was forced back to my body. I remained asleep for months.

When I woke I knew that Angeal was dead and Genesis gone from my reach. I felt panic.

Sephiroth!!

Not caring what happened I tore the door to my cell/room off the wall and ran through the metal walls of the Building. I even ran directly though a few of the scientists which spooked them out of their skins. When I had phased through the surface I dashed up the side of the Shinra Building so fast that I was a blur to any who saw me.

When I reached Shinra's private office I phased through the window and marched over to the pale, chubby man.

"WHERE. IS. MY. SON!" I didn't care that the president of Shinra was trembling with pure terror at my enraged presence or that Turks were piling into the office with guns pointed at me. "GENESIS IS GONE, ANGEAL'S DEAD. BUT WHERE _IS MY LA__**ST SON SEPTHIROTH?!**_" The president stared into my eyes and saw the fires of all seven pits burning in them and knew that even our shaky alliance would be forfeit if I was not answered correctly.

He chose to live. "On a mission in Nibelheim. He will not be back for some time." I sent my senses into the Lifestream and searched. I had felt panic of a whole new level when I felt the intent of the JENOVA resting in the reactor. My eyes snapped open.

"If I lose my last son, your life will never be free of my shadow. Little boy!"

For the first time since I landed on this planet I felt the old magic of the sera senshi flow through me as I summoned my wings to take physical shape on my back and phased through the window. I did not stop to look behind me.

It was before sunrise when I left and it was night when I arrived at Mt. Nibel. I remember sending the planet a thanks in prayer for the energy it gave me as I flew with all my strength. It seemed even it did not want my son lost to me.

I began to feel fear as I neared the village, I could see smoke rising from it. Landing in the square I did not even recede my wings as I approached a man covered in soot. "Where is he? Where is my son?!" The man stared at me. "Where is Sephiroth?!!" The man snapped out of it.

"The reactor-" I didn't wait a moment longer and dashed in the direction of the mountain, ignoring the cries of the man to stop. I reached the reactor and by-passed everything of non-importance. I glanced at the girl lying on the floor and approached the door with the words JENOVA on it.

That was when I saw it. My most broken of sons holding a blonde boy over the mako pit with just his sword, holding _HER_ head in his hand. "SEPHIROTH!!!" He tensed. The boy looked up at me and I could see pain and despair in his eyes. My heart ached.

Sephiroth turned to look me straight in the eye and I knew that JENOVA had taken his mind. My gaze hardened and became like ice. "JENOVA, let my son go or I will do everything in my power to destroy you." JENOVA's eyes glowed with malice and Sephiroth seemed to go even more mad. Casting the boy to the side he tried to skewer me with Masamune.

I doubt he even saw it coming.

Summoning my power I grabbed his head, covering his eyes with my palm, and entered his mind. Within moments I stood before the cloud of _poison_ that was JENOVA. _HER_ voice was like nails on a chalkboard and stung like ice needles. "_MY son, mine. Not yours. Mine. Go away senshi!_" My eyes had widened at that. She knew I was a senshi, implying that she had enough experience interacting with the senshi to recognize one on sight. And knowing her nature, it also implied the alien had to have battled with many of us in order to gain this instinct.

A parasitic world destroyer who had battled and probably killed all the senshi she came across. That was a description of a similar entity that Usagi _never_ wanted to have to fight again.

"What is your name." _SHE_ screeched in panic as she tried to escape from me. I would not let her. "What is your name."

This game lasted for a time before I was able to get one word from her, one word that told me everything. _**GRAVEYARD**_.

I felt sadness and pity. The spirit of the starseed graveyard. The taker and destroyer. One whose reason for coming into being was simply to swallow up any life that came to close and send it directly into the Cauldron. A spirit let loose when Chaos bonded to the Cauldron. I could not destroy her, I was not Cosmos. I could only bind her.

I never regretted my choice.

When I exited my son's mind I felt my body drop lifelessly to the floor, my wings sprawled around me like a cloak. I had felt happiness when I saw the veil of madness lift from his eyes. He blinked slowly and whispered so low that I could barely hear it. "Mother?" I smiled at him.

"I could only bind her, not destroy her." He lowered his eyes to my form and for a moment I swore I saw fear in his eyes. I became serious. "Take your friends out of here." He was about to reject her words but she beat him to it. "TAKE. THEM. AWAY. FROM. HERE! GET THEM OUT BEFORE SHINRA GETS HERE!"

His eyes hardened. "Not without you." He told her monotonelessly.

'Oh for the love of Kami!' I had raged. "I have survived being Shinra's personal lab rat for nearly fifty nears sonny! A few more isn't going to kill me. Now git!" He remained still for a few seconds before walking over to the boy and picking him up. As he passed me he tilted his head.

"I will be back." She smiled at him.

"I'll be waiting."

It was not long after that I was brought face to face with an enraged Hojo. "What did you do you wretch!"

My smirk was nothing short of malice and satisfaction. "I sealed her will inside my body. Her spirit is locked now, and the moment I die she goes with me. Good luck trying to free her without a senshi, Nega-spawn."

I was brought back to Shinra and ever since then it was once experiment after another. I can't even remember how long ago it was since I saw my son. Thinking on it now, I knew that if I stood in front of him he would most likely not recognize me. Physically and emotionally. 

My ear twitched again as footsteps stopped infront of my cell and the door opened with a creek. I did not greet the person, I knew who it was before he even reached my cell. "Get up wretch. I want to see how well you deal with **this** session."

Usagi smirked, her canines showing and her eyes dilating into a serpentine form as her wings twitched from with their harness. Slowly and with a great deal of pain, she stood up, her back still to the door. "Of course Hojo. Let's get this over with."

_To be continued……._(maybe)

\/\/\/\/

Shadow: Well folks hope you liked it. It was something that I cooked up for the fun of it and Umi-chan just wrote it down because it was interesting to her. She just never went into any detail with it. (eyes slide to the side exasperated) Anyway, this little ficcy of ours was just a 'possibility' for an AU that I personally would like to see Umiki try to work on. Of course that is up to her since she is the one with the body.

_Any references to real world items was just to help the story/ aka LOTR_

(Begins to turn but suddenly remembers one more thing) If anyone here who read this fic but does not know what they were reading need not scratch their heads, for the crossover of this fic was with Final Fantasy VII, with strong usage of Crisis Core.

Once again thanks for reading and hoped you liked it. _Hope you like it enough to review too!_

(Spooky pale hand comes out and grabs Shadow, dragging her off stage. The last thing heard was the cries of horror "I don't want to be held back anymore!!")


End file.
